


The Rainbow

by leahkeehl13



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, The Rainbow, mac is out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahkeehl13/pseuds/leahkeehl13
Summary: “Don’t turn around, baby, it’s hotter this way.” - Dennis secretly follows Mac to the rainbow one night.





	The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site and first time writing Always Sunny. Thank you for reading!

**_Dennis_ **

It has been several weeks since Mac officially came out, and he has begun sneaking out at night.  Not every night, but at least several nights a week he will wait until Dee and Dennis are ready for bed and then he will “go out for a walk,” or “go out to make a call,” and then not return for hours. He never says anything about these excursions, and Dennis wonders, irritably, if Mac honestly thinks he doesn’t notice.

So how could he not follow him? It would be  _ unreasonable _ for him not to, really.  So one night as Mac slips out, Dennis decides tonight is the night to find out wherever it is that someone like him would sneak off to. He follows him stealthily, about a half block back, taking care to duck into storefronts whenever Mac looks like he might turn around.  Soon enough, they arrive at the Rainbow.   _ Of course.   _ Dennis rolls his eyes to himself.   _ Even when Mac is out of the closet he still has to sneak around with all the gay shit.   _

It’s a Thursday night and the Rainbow is fairly crowded with young men, college students, and even a tipsy-looking bachelorette party. The music is loud, synthesized, and grating.   _ Jesus Christ, Mac voluntarily comes to a place like this? _ It’s about as far from Patty’s as a place could possibly get.

Dennis hangs back near the entrance and watches Mac approach the bar.  He orders a drink and the bartender, a young, blonde man in a tight fitting tee-shirt, laughs at something Mac says and hands him a clear drink with a cherry in it.  Anger simmers in Dennis’s stomach and he feels sick.   _ Sneaking out at night, flirting with strange bartenders, drinking cocktails… Drink a beer like a man,  _ Denis thinks sourly, clenching his jaw.

Mac shoots the drink back and says something else to the bartender who laughs again and touches Mac’s arm.  Nausea creeps up in Dennis’s throat.

As Mac heads out to the dance floor, Dennis pulls his hood up and approaches the bar.  The blonde man smiles at him.  “Hey handsome, I’m Rick. I haven’t seen you around here before.”  

Dennis suppresses an eyeroll. “Listen, pal, here’s the deal” he snaps at him, sliding his credit card across the bar, “You don’t talk to me and I’ll give you the biggest tip of your goddamn life. Just get me a beer.”

“This is a cocktail bar,” Rick says, pursing his lips slightly, “we don’t serve beer.”

“Don’t serve beer?  Why that’s  _ preposterous _ !  You seriously mean to tell me that all of these people are  _ voluntarily _ patronizing an establishment that doesn’t serve beer? What in- Never mind then. Get me a triple whiskey.”

“What would you like with that?”

Dennis’s eyes flash with irritation. This really is the  _ worst _  bar in Philadelphia.  “If I had wanted a mixer I probably would have goddamn asked for it right?”

Rick scowls as he measures out three shots into a glass and slides it across the bar wordlessly; Dennis accepts it without a response.  He turns back toward the dance floor and there is Mac, dancing to goddamn Katy Perry of all things, with some guy - some  _ young _ guy - running his hands all over his arms and chest.  Mac sways his hips with an unfamiliar look on his face, his eyes half-closed and his face relaxed.  A beat too late, Dennis realizes that Mac looks blissfully happy and he feels an icy heaviness in his chest.  He downs his drink in two sips and turns back to the blonde dick.

“Refill.”  He states instead of asking, pushing the empty glass towards him.

“Okay, but pace yourself.”  

Dennis growls in response.

 

Five minutes later, he is nine shots deep and feeling warm and impulsive.  He is still angry, but the liquor has numbed it to a dull annoyance.  He returns his gaze to the dance floor; Mac is alone for now, standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, swaying slightly.  Without thinking Dennis prowls over to him and carefully moves behind him without Mac noticing, pulling him close and grabbing his hips aggressively.  Mac startles and starts to turn around, so Dennis pulls him tighter.  “Don’t turn around, baby,” he says in a lower than normal voice. “It’s hotter this way.”

He breathes heavily onto Mac as he grinds against him, hardly in time with the music, touching him in ways he has never allowed himself to imagine before. His hands moving over Mac’s body, caressing his broad chest and thick biceps, down lower, grazing over the bulge in his jeans.  

Mac jumps as if shocked and again tries to turn around.  Dennis holds him tightly and buries his face into the back of his neck.  “Shh shh shh... It’s okay baby boy… I’ll take it slow,” Dennis murmurs soothingly, still in the same deep voice, and Mac relaxes against him.

They start to move together in time to the music and Dennis feels himself growing hard almost against his will, the liquor and smell of his best friend making him lose the control has cultivated so carefully.  He idly wonders if he could stay like this forever and never have to think again.  Mac moans quietly and reaches behind him to run his fingers through Dennis’s hair, and suddenly freezes, wrenching around.

“Dennis, what the hell?!”

 

**_Mac_ **

It’s been a month since Mac has been out for real and every day still feels brand new.  He feels joy again in a way he hasn't since he was a child.  The weight of pretending to be someone he's not has been lifted, and he feels like a whole person for the first time, all the puzzle pieces finally fitting together. 

He casually flirts with Rick, the bartender, and has a quick drink to quiet his nerves.  On the dance floor, he sways to the music, admittedly not to his taste, and waits for someone to approach him. It never takes long, and soon he is dancing with a young and fit brunette man who introduces himself as Dylan. The man begins to run his hands along Mac’s body and he feels his pulse quicken.  It’s been a month, but every time a man touches him it still feels new and electric.  He has never gone past dancing though. Mac would never admit it to anyone, but the thought of sex with a man still terrifies him almost as much as it turns him on.  He has been watching gay porn lately, sober for the first time, and still isn’t sure what to think of it. Dylan is sweet, and dances off unoffended when Mac declines his offer to go back to his place.

He sways contentedly alone to the music, taking in the scene. Sometimes Mac is afraid that he’ll wake up and this will all be a dream. That he’ll still be in the closet, desperately wishing to be straight. He feels bad about sneaking out, how could he not? But things have been so  _ weird  _ with Dennis lately, and, honestly, Mac doesn’t even think Dennis has noticed his disappearances.

He feels a man come up behind him and grip his hips tightly.  Mac’s breath catches in his throat, and as he tries to turn around the man stops him, his voice silky, deep, and controlling.  They dance, the man grinding tightly against him, hands running all over his body, down his chest and stomach, up his back, down his arms.  He feels a powerful current running through him and feels himself starting to get hard.  The man’s hands feel incredible; soft and strong; familiar and too good to be true.  _ This must be what heaven feels like _ . Mac moans quietly, unable to stop himself.

He reaches behind him, desperate to touch some piece of this mystery angel.  He runs his fingers through the man’s hair and it is loose and tousled, with just a slight crunch of product.  He feels a cold pit in his stomach,  _ it couldn’t be,  _ and he turns around sharply.

“Dennis, what the hell?!” 

Dennis is extremely drunk, Mac realizes immediately.  His face red and eyes shiny, he begins to slur out an excuse.  “What the hell  _ me _ ?? What the hell  _ you _ ?? Sneaking out here every night - grinding on random beefcakes? You don’t say anything!?”  His voice is too loud at this point and people are starting to turn to watch them.

“What am I supposed to say, dude?  Since I’ve come out you’ve hardly said two real words to me! It’s like I’m gay now and you’re uncomfortable about it!”

Dennis snorts drunkenly, “well no that’s ridiculous, ‘cause I’ve known that forever.”

Mac's instinct is to argue that point, but something about Dennis knowing him forever makes his heart feel full for just a second... 

“Whatever dude, that’s not even the goddamn point, what the  _ hell _ were you doing? Dancing up on me, whispering shit in my ear?!”

Dennis looks at the ground angrily and doesn’t respond and Mac realizes, with confusion, that Dennis has not planned any of this. Calculating and methodical Dennis, always two steps ahead, doesn’t know what to do next.  A thought strikes Mac that he can hardly put words to, and for the briefest instant he allows himself to imagine Dennis and him together for real, with Dennis wanting and needing him as badly as he does...  He crushes the thought, some things are too painful to even hope for.

He wishes he was drunker... wishes Dennis was drunker... that they could just pass out tonight and forget this ever happened.  

Dennis still hasn’t responded and won’t make eye contact. Mac fears he may never speak. He puts a hand gently on his shoulder, “Den?”

Without warning, Dennis is gripping his face tightly with both hands and kissing him. The kiss is aggressive, his lips firm and his breath hot and frantic. 

Mac stiffens at first but gives in immediately. Kissing Dennis should feel strange or unnatural, but instead, it feels like everything he’s ever wanted. So very  _ right.  _ They fit together like puzzle pieces, Dennis’s slender body perfectly molding to Mac’s muscular one. Dennis’s lips are traveling hungrily, biting and sucking aggressively on his neck. 

He pulls back gently. “Dennis, wait.”

 

**_Dennis_ **

“Dennis, wait,” Mac breathes in his ear. 

Dennis feels an icy dagger pierce through him and he stiffens angrily, pulling away and preparing a defensive retort.  _ Of course, Mac wouldn’t want this. Of course, he’s disgusted. He wants hot young beefcakes not… Dennis _ . 

“Slow down,” Mac says gently, cupping his face and kissing him softly, barely a brush of lips. Mac’s strong hands encircle Dennis’s waist and pull their bodies closer. He feels Mac’s heartbeat against him, steady and sure. 

In a voice he hardly recognizes as his own, Dennis chokes out, “you want this?”

Mac smiles and hugs Dennis tighter, kissing him again. “It’s only all I’ve ever wanted, man.”

Dennis can’t put words to what he’s feeling. His chest feels open and his heart is beating rapidly, although without the gnawing tension of anxiety. All he knows is that having Mac kissing him and touching him and smiling at him feels so very  _ right.  _

He begins to run his hands over Mac’s body once again, but softer this time, and it feels better, somehow, now that Mac knows who’s touching him. Mac moans softly into his mouth and Dennis feels electricity run through him. He might be more turned on than he’s ever been before.  _ Is this what passion feels like _ ? he wonders fleetingly.

But his cool mind clicks into gear and there is still the question of where to go from here. They’re still friends, roommates, and they’re standing in the middle of the goddamn Rainbow.  “What do we do now?” he murmurs, pulling his lips just far enough away from Mac’s to speak. 

Mac gives him that smile again, the one that seems to travel all the way to his eyes. A smile that Dennis has never fully appreciated until this moment. 

“Oh Dennis, whatever you want.” 

 


End file.
